


Later

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jolinar lives, Multi, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: Just a peek through the door of what if and what might have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



There is always confusion in those first moments of blending. Information flows through both minds, learning and teaching in equal measure, and it is enough to drive one to the brink of madness. Even for the oldest among the Tok'ra, there is much to learn with each blending and Jolinar is far from that.

Samantha brings with her a host of new knowledge. Perhaps not so much in their scientific arts (though, Jolinar feels, there is great _potential_ ), but other ways. Ways that she doesn't truly understand until the assassin is before her, arm outstretched, weapon ready to fire. 

'Allow me', Samantha says, and the body is out of her control. Jolinar is content, however, to let it be so. Curious even. She watches with interest as Samantha moves in one swift, fluid motion. It would seem their would-be killer has not thought to learn from his host as Jolinar has hers. 

The greatest and most ultimate failure of the Goa'uld will always be their arrogance and perceived superiority. _Fools_ , Jolinar thinks as Samantha grips the assassin's arm, shifts his body weight against him, and throws him over their shoulder to the ground. The movements thereafter are swift and deadly.

Within moments they are alone in the cell. The host and Goa'uld both are dead. She feels Samantha's grief at the act and reaches mentally to reassure her. 

'It was a mercy,' she assures. 'Even among the Tok'ra, it is difficult to force a symbiote from a body when it does not wish to go. Many have died in the attempt.'

She feels, then, Samantha's apprehension and realizes immediately how that sounds. 

'It is your choice, of course,' she assures. 'I merely sought to survive. Another host may yet be found among the Tok'ra'. 

But there is no lying to her host. Samantha knows, in an instant, it will not be so easy. The fear of the Goa'uld has spread far in the galaxy. Even among those who know the Tok'ra to be benevolent, there are few willing hosts to be found. It is just as likely that Jolinar will vacate Samantha to spend years in stasis. 

But she will do it. That she vows. 'If you do not wish to remain among the Tok'ra, then it is the only way. Even if there were not much promise in an alliance between your people and mine, I would never force you to this life.'

The revulsion and anger at the thought is difficult to force down. She would _never_.

"We'll go," Samantha says, aloud, moving them out of the cell and through hallways that are now as familiar to Jolinar as any of the Tok'ra's tunnels. "If you stay here, you'll die or we'll spend the next few years in that cell. I don't like the sound of either. I don't know how we're going to do this, but we _are_ doing this."

Neither of them is sure how they'll make it through the gate, but how matters less than that they do. There's a mission to complete and a report to deliver to the council. 

A familiar face flickers through her mind and Jolinar senses Samantha's curiosity. 'Later," she promises, amused. 'If I speak of them now, we may not make it to the elevator, much less off-world.'

"Later," Samantha agrees, smiling as their eyes glow. 

There is much to be found in that word. Perhaps, more than she'd thought.

Together they move. 

Later will have to take care of itself.


End file.
